


Falling in love

by Mmjohns



Series: SuperLane by MMJohns [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superlane - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, superlane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: How Kara and Lucy came to be





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Potstickers and Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569657) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



Waking with Kara's name on her lips was not something new for Lucy. Afterall, all she had to do was to look out the window to see reminders of her, the sun and the way it lights up the morning being just one. But this, this was new. Waking with Kara tucked tightly against her, her arms encircling Lucy, her warmth calming her racing heart.

She remembers the weeks before, how she had finally worked up the courage to ask Kara out, how Kara had beamed at her before saying "yes" in an excited voice and placing a kiss on Lucy's cheek before bouncing off to tell Alex.

 

She remembers picking up Kara at her apartment and standing there slack-jawed when Kara appeared before her in a white sundress her hair falling to frame her face like a living Aphrodite.

The way Kara's eyes had raked over her in the leather jacket and jeans before settling back on her eyes. 

 

She remembers driving Kara to a small Chinese restaurant on the outskirts of the city. Learning that Kara spoke flawless Mandarin and how the owners had practically adopted her. 

She remembers the kiss on Kara's cheek and the warmth in her belly at the end of the night.

 

She remembers seeing Kara the next day and having every ounce of her being pulling her to Kara, like Kara was the air she needed to breathe. She remembers the chaste kiss Kara had given her before rushing off to save the day.

She remembers Alex dragging her into the firing range to show off her new gun that could disintegrate targets. 

She remembers Alex warning her that if she hurt Kara, there wouldn't be a body to hide.

 

She remembers the following weeks, of lunches and dinners, movies, and flying around the city with Kara, of falling in love with Kara.

 

But most of all as she lays there firmly wrapped in Kara's arms she remembers the love she feels for her in this moment and so when Kara finally stirs she can't help it she leans over placing a kiss on Kara's lips as she murmurs "I love you."

And she will forever remember how Kara's face lights up and how she looked at Lucy like she was the most beautiful thing in the world as she replies "I love you too Lucy."


End file.
